1. Field of the Invention:
Generating rotary power in the deepsea environment, for example 1,000 fathoms or greater, particularly developing torque or rotary power by means of admitting ambient seawater through a rotary turbine and into an evacuated sphere, while bleeding the water to a surface location. An auger attachable to the turbine shaft may drill a hole in the seabed and the entire apparatus may be laterally rotated so as to drop a mooring pile into the hole. The invention, of course, may be practical at lesser ocean depths.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Submitted under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.